I Miss You
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: Prime; the bizare musings and slight rants of Starscream during Part 2 of Darkness Rising Megatron/Starscream


I Miss You

Summary: Starscream admires Megatron and reflects as Megatron fuses his spark with the Dark Energon Megatron/Starscream

I am never like this. Never sad, or worried about things other than the Autobots and power. But yet here I am watching the one I have given everything to. Everything. Body, mind, and spark. I have given it to he who has given me power; the thing I lusted for since birth.

I watched as he gazed apon the Dark Energon like he used to me. We had been together far longer than the war but as the war grew longer and darker and much more than any bot planed… we too had begun to grow darker and our differences began to sever us. Then he up and left only telling Soundwave where he went.

We did talk but the time between grew farther and us following. Soon it was almost as if we weren't what we were. Then I became what everyone knows me as; a traitorous glitch and it was his entire fault. I winced and looked down at my hand; my claw like fingers had lightly pierced the metal of my palm.

This isn't what I had planned… I feel so alone and yet my mate is only a few feet from me. I felt much closer to the drone in the hall.

He looked back at me and I stood still as if being looked over again from so long ago when I joined the Academy. I felt a light almost ghostly smile play on my lips it was so long ago but it was a fond memory I liked to replay often when I was lonely and bored.

The purple shadowed him making me remember that our own emblem and party's color was purple. The color suited him perfectly "And that's why he's our leader." I would often hear drones whisper as I passed. I hate drones. So mindless, so annoying, so many, so perfectly extinguishable.

"Starscream." He whispered his optics still glued to the Dark Energon. I gritted my dental plating concealing a scream that began to bubble upwards.

"I don't think you need worry about further Autobot interference, master. Not with Optimus gone," I said with my regular tone in place.

"And what evidence do you have of this fact?" he hissed.

Ungrateful master of sla-"I destroyed the mines like you instructed." I deadened my tone angry that he thought I was lying.

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed we have millennia worth of battles to prove it."

"Maybe you should take a break My Lord; I worry that too much contact witht the dark Energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you." Please stop mooning of that stupid pile of slag and look at me for once! I wanted to scream I could feel it right in my throat.

He paused. No… no pausing Megatron; please don't consider staying. "Or perhaps Starscream I have not permitted myself contact enough." He grabbed at a piece of the rock and ripped a stem off. I panicked my eyes going wide.

"Wait Lord Megatron no not your spark chamber!" No please! I felt a small part of me clench in fear and panic as he raised the shard upwards aimed at his covertly hidden chamber. "You do not know what it will do!"

He began to shake violently a loud growl ripping from him as I battled my own down. Below his armor the entirety of him began to glow a deep purple-blue his eyes expressing rage throughout.

'This isn't my Megatron.' I thought over and over as I raised my hands in defense and backed up. Yes its cowardly but I feared for my own safety as well as his but I couldn't do anything not. That fool! Giving his life for what? More rage and abuse we all would have to tolerate?

"Its as if the blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins as if I hear his very thoughts! I now know what I must

"A-and what can I do to assist you Master?"

"Quit groveling and await my command." His optics were full of fierce determination and… regret?

I released the air out of my vents like a sigh looking down in shame. I was in shame, my past in shame, and my feelings in shame. Why did I ever fall for you? Why did you fall for me if all you were gonna feel was regret?

I miss _you_ Megatron.

And now I'm beginning to miss being friends with the Autobots when I didn't have to sneak around and talk with the many bots we used to be friends with. I miss my previous master you killed for treason in a fit of rage. I slammed my fist against the wall leaving a massive dent. Catching a reflection of myself in a reflective wall I saw my red eyes brighten viciously and a dark smile cross my face. This wasn't me but since you aren't you my _dear_ Megatron I guess I am not me anymore.

I guess the truth is that I miss you Megatron but I missed my traitorous side as well.

And that came from me running the lines over in my head and working them out in diff tones Dx and an enormous amount of time on facebook… slagit I need a life!

And also its kinda helping me push myself out of writers block… or rather a writers rut :P

Hope you liked it! Please give me feedback and review! Review! Review!

-Ciao!


End file.
